No Place Like Home
by asnow03
Summary: Olaf gets carried away by a huge gust of wind which causes him to blow away from home. He comes in contact with a few new unique friends that try to help him return home. Will Olaf return home? Or will Olaf not return home?


One night Norway was having extreme weather conditions with high winds up to 50mph. All villagers were to stay inside and stay safe. Elsa and Ana became extremely worried for Olaf because earlier that day he ventured off into the woods to try and find his friend Sven, who is a reindeer, to warn him of these severe conditions and to help him find shelter and safety. Ana tempted to leave her castle so that she could go off and find Olaf, but queen Elsa would not let her out of sight.

Elsa said to Ana, "Olaf is a snowman and belongs in weather conditions like this," which did not make Ana too thrilled.

As the night carried on and the wind picked up, Olaf, frosty as ever, was still in search of Sven. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind swoops Olaf up and blows him away. The wind was so strong that it blew tiny little Olaf all the way to The Land of Oz.

When Olaf came to a savage landing, he came in contact with a tiny little dog. The dog startled Olaf because he was barking up a storm. All of a sudden, Olaf hears this voice, the voice of a girl. He starts to think of Ana back home and becomes extremely impertinent as to who the girl was. He decided to overcome his fear of the tiny dog and hiked closer to the voice calling out "Toto". He becomes extremely neighboring to her; he can feel the tension in the air between himself and the girl. As Olaf turns the corner, he spots a beautiful young lady that seems to be in search for something. He did not want to be in site so he hides behind a giant brown wagon. As five minutes pass, Olaf gets tired of hiding and becomes intensely anxious about greeting the women. Finally, he comes out from hiding behind the wagon and the young lady spots him. A shriek of terror came through the air.

Olaf communicates to the lady, "No need to be scared. Im Olaf."

The lady gives herself a moment before she gets the audacity to approach Olaf. When she wandered over to where Olaf was, he was murmuring about the most odd topics ever and she was beginning to get intensely annoyed with him. She finally gets the nerve to just quiet him, so she speedily interrupts Olaf by introducing herself.

"My name is Dorothy," she says by intruding on his conversation, which makes him quiet down.

She continues to intrude by introducing her tiny brown dog, Toto. As Dorothy brings Toto near Olaf for him to see better, Olaf quickly turns away and hides behind the giant brown wagon again. Dorothy becomes totally confused by what had startled Olaf so terribly that he needed to run and go into hiding.

She called out to him "Olaf, what are you so scared of?" as Olaf responds back with, "I am scared of that tiny, little noisy dog!"

Dorothy turns her head and chuckles a little bit. "Oh Olaf, you have nothing to be scared of! Toto might act all strong and mighty but he would not even hurt a fly!"

Olaf slowly crept out from behind the big brown wagon and looked fixedly at Toto, not because of anger but because of confusion. Olaf had seemed to be confused about Toto, he did not know if he should be scared or if he should not be scared.

After what seemed to be about five minutes, Olaf turns his glare over to Dorothy's house, and right back over to Dorothy and the dog. He finally gets the bravery to approach the dog and introduce himself (Olaf seems to think that the dog can talk but soon finds out that he cannot). Olaf becomes extremely irked because Toto was not responding to the questions that he was asking him, he was just barking and it felt as if there was a bug in Olaf's ear. Dorothy soon stops Olaf's anger by explaining to him that Toto cannot talk and she just told him everything about the little brown dog.

They all come to an agreement to go on an adventure to get Olaf home. "Here I come Ana," Olaf yells out.

As the group ventures, they come across a cornfield. They stop to take a breath or two because they had been walking for so long. The corn started to move and it made the two quite startled and somewhat confused because it was not windy at all. All of a sudden, out peeks a large scarecrow. Dorothy screams in terror which makes the scarecrow scared to approach.

Olaf yells out to the corn, "No need to be scared scarecrow, we want to be your friend!," and soon comes out Scarecrow from hiding and slowly creeped over to the group.

He speaks to them and says, "Where are you going?" They answer him with, "We are walking to Norway to get Olaf home."

Scarecrow then proceeds closer and asks the two of them to stuff him with hay and he will be strong enough to join them on the journey. Olaf and Dorothy rush to the pile of hay that must of fallen out of Scarecrow and scramble to get all of the grass back into him. As soon as they got all of the remaining pieces of hay into Scarecrow, they were on their way as they all went on with their journey.

As about an hour of walking passes, they come upon a stream of water, and all that comes to their minds is water. The group was extremely thirsty from the long walk so they all decided that it was time to take a break from walking and get a drink of water. As they were anxiously slurping from the stream of water, they all saw the fast pace passage of a shadow. They all jumped up and gazed around finding out what the shadow would have possibly been. They saw nothing which then confused them and startled them more because they knew that someone was there with them. A gust of wind came up behind them and they all jumped up in a petrified way. They all quickly turn around to see what had approached them. As they turn, they identify a lion. Shaken as ever, they all run and hide behind a large bush located by the stream of water.

The Lion calls out in a frightened voice while he shakes in fear, "Who, who goe-s-s there?"

Surprised on how fearful the lion sounded, the group came out of hiding just to find out that the lion was more afraid of them than they were of him. They calmly and slowly walk up to the lion and introduce themselves and explain what they were doing and about the journey they were all on.

Lion sparks up with excitement but quickly slumps back down.

Dorothy asks Lion, "Well, what is wrong?"

The Lion comes back to her with "I wanted to come along with, but then I remembered that I am afraid of the world and everything in it. That is why I am tucked up back here by this stream hiding from the world."

The team looks at Lion in a heartbroken way. They explain to Lion that they will protect him and hopefully help him overcome his fear of the world.

Lion wastes a few minutes and finally replies with, "Okay, I will come with you guys, but under only one condition." The team looks at one another in puzzlement and turn back to face Lion.

Dorothy speaks up, "What condition do you plan on making?"

Lion looks at her in irritation and responds, "I was going to tell you that I will only come along if we have a source for food."

The team looked at eachother then looked down at the picnic basket that Dorothy had packed prior to them leaving her house. They all look up at Lion after they look down at the picnic basket and Dorothy tells him that she had brought tons of food for long trip.

Lion lightens up in a thrilled way and jumps of excitement and yells out, "I WILL COME!"

The whole group jumped with joy together excited to journey with new friends. The friends sing and walk for just about one and a half more hours and decide to stop at a farm house that they had found on the way. As they open the farm doors, they spot something in the corner of the farm. They all stare in the corner with pure fascination because whatever it was, it had a shiny glare they that they all adore. As they get closer to the object in the corner, they hear a voice. As they uncover the top of the object, they realize that it was a man. Not just any man, a Tin Man.

Dorothy says to the Tin Man, "Hi, who are you?"

As the Tin Man stares at her for a quick second he then replies to her with, "I am Tin Man and I would like you to help me down from this stand because I cannot get down and I have been stuck here for about a week."

The crew helped him down from the stand. It took about 20 minutes to get whatever he was tangled up in undone. After he gets down, he looks at the group and asks them what they were up to. The group then explained to him that they were taking Olaf home. Tin Man immediately interrupted them and said that he wanted to come along. The group looks at each other and finally decide that Tin Man can join. The group walked miles and miles and miles and ends up getting lost.

"WHAT DO WE DO?," cries out Dorothy in fear that she will never see her family again.

They finally walk up to what seems to be a castle. Olaf was confused. They were all confused, but Olaf was the most confused. It was a castle… but not Ana's castle. Seeing the castle put Olaf to tears because he had missed his friends back home more than anything.

The group walks up to the castle and Lion knocks loudly and yells out, "ANYONE HOME?!" but nobody answered.

As the team starts to turn around and walk away the castle door slowly creeps open.

They turn in fear and Olaf cries out, "Who goes there?"

Out of nowhere this beautiful witch appears right in front of their eyes. They were all in shock by how beautiful she was.

The witch asks, "What brings you all the way out to my castle?"

The group was still staring at her in awe because of her beauty but finally they tell her that they are trying to find a way for Olaf to get home. The witch jolts up in excitement because she had good news to tell the group.

The witch explains, "I am the Good Witch of the South and I can get you home."

Olaf looks at her as if he was in love and quickly asks, "HOW?"

After explaining that she has magic, Olaf agrees to letting her magic do the work and take him home.

After many hugs and goodbyes Olaf walks up to the witch and says, "I am ready to go home."

As the witch works her magic, the group waves goodbye one last time. Black. Everything was black. Olaf was scared because he did not know where he was at and if he would ever get home. Suddenly, Olaf wakes up up to a lick on the face.

He opens his eyes and jumps with joy, "SVEN, SVEN, OH SVEN I MISSED YOU!"

Olaf was home and he was happy as ever. As much as he had missed his friends back home, he was truly blessed to have gotten the chance to meet new people and have fun on a journey with his new friends.

The End!


End file.
